1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to yoga props, and more particularly to a yoga prop that helps hold a practitioner's limbs in a correctly spaced position, and which may be used for stretching.
2. Description of Related Art
A yoga practitioner must assume different postures for performing different yoga exercises. Since yoga exercises can be difficult to perform correctly, the practitioner who is going to start a yoga program may encounter many difficulties. It has therefore become common to use various tools, known as “props,” to facilitate various exercises, and to assist practitioners in performing various exercises and in achieving more correct postures.
Conventional yoga props include blocks, rigid wedges or slants, bolsters, folded blankets and rolled up mats. Yoga blocks and bricks, currently available on the market, are blocks of hardwood or foam generally about 3″×5″×9″. These blocks provide some benefit in support for some positions and allow more comfortable wrist/hand/finger orientations for some positions. For example, current yoga blocks allow the practitioner to reduce the reach to the floor in some positions and to curl the fingers in other positions.
There is currently no tool or prop, however, that assists a practitioner in achieving a correct posture, and assisting a practitioner with improving and maintaining the posture. It is desirable to have props that accommodates the practitioner's experience, physical limitations, and other individual needs, allowing the practitioner to comfortably and correctly maintain yoga postures. Such a prop should be ergonomically designed in size and shape, and fabricated from materials to provide tactile comfort.
The prior art teaches various yoga props. However, the prior art does not teach a prop that assists a practitioner in achieving a correct posture, and assisting a practitioner with improving and maintaining the posture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.